Fatos a Recordar
by Mily Evans
Summary: Harry agora esta frente a frente a Dumbledore lhe cobrando toda a verdade sobre seus pais...Vc tambem quer saber?É sò clicar e ler!


Harry estava alí na sala de Dumbledore a sua espera.Estava cansado,acabava de ter vencido uma grande batalha contra Voldemort.E agora sim tudo tinha acabado...

Dumbledore aparatou e se sentou frente a Harry,com um sorriso que misturava alegria e mistério.

Bem Harry,você vai ficar sabendo de tudo...Desde o principio...-Dumbledore disse apoiando seus cotovelos sobre a escrivaninha de mármore.-Está preparado?

Estou-Harry confirmou com firmeza.

Tudo começou em 1967,quando seus pais chegaram para seus primeiro ano em Hogwarts!Tiago fez grandes amigo,de quem nunca se separava...Estes eram Sirius Black,Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew.Juntos se metiam em muitas confusões e estavam sempre cumprindo detenções...Nos davam um trabalho...

Dumbledore tomou fôlego para continuar.

No segundo ano,me lembro que Tiago azarou sua mãe,Lilian,por acidente e a partir desse momento os dois nunca mais se deram bem,sempre uma gritaria pelos corredores indicava uma das discussões dos dois...-Dumbledore lembrou com um sorriso de nostalgia no rosto.

Harry sorriu ao imaginar a cena dos pais gritando pelos corredores ,apenas com 12 anos de idade.

Já no terceiro ano,Tiago e Sirius se tornaram os garotos mais desejados pelas meninas do colégio,os dois estavam sempre com uma nova namorada.Garanto que isso deixou Lilian ainda mais irritada!-Dumbledore lembrou rindo.

No quarto ano,Tiago começou a sentir uma certa simpatia por Lilian,digamos que um certo interesse,mas ela sempre o rejeitava...Sabe ela não queria ser apenas mais uma de sua lista.isso deixava Tiago desapontado mais não deixava de sair com outras garotas por causa disso...

Harry meneou a cabeça sorrindo.

No quinto ano,Tiago e Snape começaram a se enfrentar e os dois saiam fazendo shows de duelos pelos corredores,Lilian sempre brigava com seu pai e defendia Snape,pois achava que Tiago o fazia sem nenhum motivo.-Dumbledore contou com calma.

No sexto ano,o sentimento de Tiago por Lilian começava a mudar,estava se tornando cada vez mais forte.Se tornava amor,mais Lilian nunca dava o braço a torcer.Nas férias...seu avô,James Potter faleceu,isso fez com que Tiago amadurecesse muito...-Contou o diretor,deixando harry cada vez mais interessado.

No sétimo ano,seu pai conseguiu provar para Lilian que tinha mudado e amadurecido ,sua mãe resolveu dar uma chance a ele.Os dois já não discutiam mais,estavam sempre juntos conversando.Até que Lilian também se apaixonou por Tiago e os dois começaram a namorar.Meses depois eles se formaram,seu pai se tornou Auror,e sua mãe chefe do departamento de acidentes e catástrofes mágicas ,no ministério.

Harry sentia um enorme sensação de orgulho dos pais.

Cinco meses depois eles ficaram noivos,e um ano depois se casaram...Compraram uma enorme mansão em Little Righteen,um bairro de bruxos de classe alta.Seus pais também trabalhavam na Orden,Harry,e serviam de grande ajuda.-Dumbledore declarou com firmeza-Dois anos depois,Lilian engravidou.Tiago ficou feliz da vida,vivia paparicando sua mãe.

Harry sorriu admirado.

Quando você nasceu,os tempos já eram escuros.Voldemort havia matado vários membros da Ordem,inclusive a amiga de sua mãe,Ellen Zamoure.Lilian ficou realmente arrasada.Eu avisei seus pais sobre a profecia e eles fugiram para Godrick's Hollow deixando Pedro como o fiel de seu segredo.Pedro desapareceu por semanas deixando a todos nós desesperados...-Dumbledore suspirou como se estivesse tomando coragem para contar o que viria depois.

E um dia deposi,Voldemort invadiu a casa de seus pais.Matou seu pai primeiro,e logo depois subiu e matou Lilian,foi aí que com o amor de sua mãe,você venceu o bruxo mais temido de todos os tempo,Harry!-Dumbledore disse deixando uma lagrima rolar pelo seu rosto.

Harry olhou pela janela,e viu o sol que já raiava deixando sinais de que o dia se aproximava.Um vento forte rodeou Harry,como se fosse um sinal de seus pais dizendo que jamais lhe abandonaria.

FIM


End file.
